


[podfic] stop worrying and love

by thoughtsappear



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mosaic Timeline (The Magicians: A Life in the Day), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: Eliot's journey from 'we're just hooking up' to 'oh shit I'm in love' over his and Quentin's second year in the mosaic timeline.
Relationships: Arielle & Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] stop worrying and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stop worrying and love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534879) by [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar). 



> this podfic was created as part of the notalonehere initiative created to raise money for blm charities. I was excited to not only beta read this fic, but to record it as well. it's the longest and most explicit thing I've podficced so far and I hope I did it justice.

[thoughtsappear](https://soundcloud.com/thoughtsappear) · [Stop Worrying and Love](https://soundcloud.com/thoughtsappear/stop-worrying-and-love)


End file.
